


It's your birthday

by Hetaliafan2000



Series: Loving Iceland [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthdays, Boob's, F/M, Not rough sex more love making, Oral Sex, even though it's not even close to the birthdays in real life, idk what else to put, oh Denmark totally gave Iceland a crown once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: Iceland has a birthday present for Denmark. Spoiler alert it's herself.





	It's your birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So despite it not even close to Denmark's birthday I made this. Mainly it being his birthday was just me wanting a reason to write some Denice. Human names are used.

She just finished putting the food on the plate when she heard a car drive up, she grinned and set it on the table with the note before running up stairs into her bedroom. She hoped that her boyfriend like this surprise, hoped this would make up for them not being able to spend his birthday alone. She had told him to come a few days earlier than their family was coming over, that is to say today two days before the joint birthday party they were throwing for him and Berwald. She could hear the car door open and shut as she smiled, sitting on the bed she waited for Mathias to get here.

  
  


Mathias grinned as he got out of the car, it wasn’t his nor did he rent it. It was Emilia’s, she had asked him to come early and that though she wouldn’t be able to pick him up she left her car at the airport for him. Opening the trunk he grabbed his suitcase before making his way inside, knowing that Emilia wouldn’t keep her door locked. He striped himself of his coat, jacket, then his sweater leaving him in only his button up, shoes and jeans. 

 

Laying the clothing on his suitcase he walked in more calling for the silver haired nation, he walked into the kitchen to see a plate full of warm food, beer, and a note. The food was his favorite as was the beer, grinning he sat down and looked at the note to see that it was from Emilia. Laughing he opened up one of the bottles of beer before grabbing utensils and eating.

 

By the time he was done he drank two out of six bottles and was opening a third, as he did he made his way up stairs where his ‘Birthday present” was according to the note. He stopped in front of Emilia’s door and opened it only to stop and lean against the doorway. Taking a sip of beer he gazed at his love, a strapless red dress flowed down to her knees while red lace up high heels wrapped up her legs until it stopped just under her knees. Her hair was done up in a bun, he could see jewels in her hair, red and black, while the crown that he gave her rested on the very top of her head. Red eyeshadow and lipstick was painted on her face while black mascara and eyeliner, along with her pale complexion, made them stand out just enough. 

 

Beautiful, he thought as he walked in more. Emilia looked up at him when he was close, a smile on her face. Mathias grinned back at her before pulling her up from the bed, he leaned down and gave her a kiss, bringing one of his hands to the back of her neck while resting the other one on her hip. He could feel one of Emilia’s hand in his hair and play with it as her other one grabbed his hand on her hip.

 

He brought her closer, asking for permission into her mouth with his tongue. Emilia opened up for him and moaned into the kiss. They broke apart a few minutes later, breathing a little hard as they opened their eyes and looked at each other. Mathias had a slight grin as he could see the crown had stayed in place, he swayed them side to side as he looked at Emilia. 

 

“Happy birthday dear,” she whispered.

 

“Thank you darling,” he whispered back.

 

They stood there swaying, just enjoying the others presents at the moment. Mathias suddenly grinned, incredibly smug and infuriating, the exact expression that Emilia had fallen in love with. 

 

“You wearing my colors.” 

 

It wasn’t a questions and it made Emilia roll her eyes even as she smiled. “Only for you love.”

 

Mathias gave her a quick kiss before picking her up by her hips, Emilia squeaked but wrapped her legs around his waist. He pitched them forward until they were on the bed and he was above Emilia, she blinked and then glared at him. A hand was brought up to her hair, making sure that the crown was still in place. It was, so Mathias grabbed the hand and held it before giving Emilia another kiss.

 

She moaned, opening up her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to her. He broke it apart but started kissing her neck and shoulders, going down until he was to the valley of her breast and then going back up. Emilia tilted her neck, giving him more room, moaning when he bit down before sucking. 

 

“Ahha, Mathias.”

 

He chuckled into her ear before kissing just behind it then going back down. He stops at the top of her breast, pulling the dress down to expose the rest of them, before kissing them. He licks at the nipples, bits them once a little before sucking softly on one of them. Emilia moans above him and he lets go before going to the other one and sucks of that one, his hand already going to play with the one he just left. 

 

He plays with them for a minute or two before sitting up and putting one of Emilia’s leg on his shoulder. The other one is still near his waist as he starts kissing the inside of Emilia’s thigh, going slow as his hands message closer to her ass. The dress had shifted up until the panties that Emilia was wearing were exsposed, they were black and lacey and he could see they were slightly wet already. He grinned against Emilia’s thigh before leaning down and licking at the wet panties. 

 

“Ahmmmm,” Emilia’s moaned louder.

 

Mathias nuzzled at Emilia’s crotch before leaning away, he fingered the top of the clothing and tilted his head. “Let's take this, what do you say.”

 

He pulled the panties down to Emilia’s knees, before bending her knees and pulling then off fully and throwing them behind him. Emilia wrapped her arms around her knees keeping them in place, showing off her wet pussy. Mathias took a finger and rubbed it at her lips teasingly, he shifted until he was in his stomach and in a comfortable position.

 

Emilia put her legs onto his shoulders, or well one of them the other was by his side, and he kissed at them again. He made his way up with kisses and bits before he was able to lick at Emilia. He heard a sigh of pleasure as her lips opened, using his fingers he kept them open and eyed her clit. A hand came and gripped his hair as he laid his tongue flat on the clit before starting to lick it and suck it. 

 

“Ah ah ah, Mathiaaaaa,” Emilia moaned and legs came up around his head and started squease and the grip of his hand became tighter. He couldn’t help but grin at the moans, he always loved it when Emilia lost her cool exterior and became a moaning mess because of him. He brought his fingers up and put one in, still licking and sucking at her clit. He soon put in another one and rubbed at her walls, listening to her moan and whine with pleasure.

 

“Maaa, Mathiaaas. I’m going to, ahhhhh!”

 

Emilia wasn’t able to fully warn him before she cam with a scream, Mathias licked the liquids up imagaining how she looked. Her back was probably arched, head back as her one hand clenched the blanket as her other one pulled at his hair. He could feel her thighs clench around his head before loosening up, he could hear her heavy breath as he still licked her pussy and could practically see her breast moving with each breath. 

 

He felt her push at him, silently telling him to back off and he did, coming up to a kneeling position. Emilia’s hair was coming undone, though the crown stayed in place mysteriously enough. She was looking up at the ceiling for a moment before she looked at him, eyes taking him in. He still had his clothes on, though his shirt was no doubt wrinkled and he could feel his cock pressing against his jeans almost painfully.

 

Emilia sat up, somehow gracefully like he knew she had learned when she shared a king with him. She sat on her knees, her dress coming down and covering her legs though her breast were still hanging out, and she started unbuttoning his shirt. Her lipstick was a mess by now, it having been rubbed at when they kissed but Mathias couldn’t help but think she still looked beautiful. 

 

The shirt slipped down his shoulders and when it was fully unbuttoned he slipped out of it totally before tossing it to the side. Emilia started to unbutton his jeans and pulling them, and his underwear, down to his knees, his cock being released. He watched as Emilia leaned down, licking the tip while her hands gripped the base of him. He hissed in pleasure as she started lick the underside of his cock before going down until he could feel his tip hit her the back of her throat.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Emilia smiled against him and pulled back to sucked on his tip before going back down swallowing as she did. He tried not to rock into it, not wanting to choke her and he kept his hand to himself. He didn’t want to ruin her hair or get his fingers tangled in it with all the gems in it. Still he couldn’t help but moan and clench his hands as she went down on him. When he was about to cum he tapped her on the shoulder in warning, at the last second she pulled away and he ended up cumming all over her neck and breast.

 

Emilia leaned back as he caught his breath, he eyed the cum as it slowly dripped down her chest before using his finger to wipe it up. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips smiling teasingly, sucking on his finger before letting it go. He huffed and could already feel his cock getting hard again at the sight. 

 

Emilia could see it too because she grabbed it again and started to stroke it. He groaned before starting to play with Emilia’s breast again, placing kisses here and there maybe biting her nipples. Before they could get any farther Emilia moved them until he was on his back and she was on top. She leaned over him getting something from the nightstand and he took the opportunity to play with her breast some more. He could feel her arch into it before pulling back and showing off what she had got. 

 

A small blue vibrator that wasn’t bigger than two of his fingers and lube, no condom meaning that she didn’t care if he cam in her. Mathias watched as she poured lube onto the vibrator as she moved back, he could feel her rub back on his cock before she lifted herself up. Emilia put lube on his cock before lining up and slowly sinking down, he gripped her hips, pushing the dress up and out of his way, moaning at the tightness. 

 

Emilia threw her head back as she too moaned before she finally couldn’t go down anymore. He watched her pant, breast heaving up and down, before grabbed the vibrator and turning it on. She moved it until it was on her clit, moving and arching her back as she moaned. Mathias lifted her up before dropping her down both moaning at the movement. 

 

They soon got into a rhythm, Mathias picking her up and slamming her down onto him, her legs to weak from pleasure to pick herself up. Mathias knew it was from the vibrator that was constantly on her clit and he was slightly surprised she hadn’t dropped it, but he didn’t care and just listened to her moans and whines. 

 

He moaned and grinned as she was obviously coming to her second orgasme, if her sceams were any indication. He picked up the pass, turning them around and slamming into her as he leaned down and began to kiss her. She let go of the vibrator, letting it get stuck between them, and wrapping her arms around his neck. He broke apart and sucked on her neck, enjoying the now breathless little moans and incoherent words.

 

“Mahh, ah ah ah. Mooorree. Pleassseee. Mathiaasssss.”

 

Emilia froze under him before letting out a high pitched moan, throwing her head back against the bed as her back arched. He could feel her nails scratch at his neck as her pussy clenched around him bringing him to his own release. 

 

Mathias panted as he laid his head down on Emilia’s shoulder, pulling himself out he flopped down to the side of her and pulled her to him. She moaned as he pulled out but cuddled into him, lazely kissing his chest. He closed his eyes and drifted off for a moment before opening them and looking down at Emilia. 

 

She had her eyes closed and her arms were wrapped around his waist, his cum and other liquids were leaking down onto her and the bed. The crown was now crooked and her hair was coming out of its bun. He kicked the rest of his jeans and underwear off, kind of hard because he had forgotten about his boots but he kicked them off too with some difficulty, and slipped her dress off. Emilia growled, sounding like a cat, and wrapped herself around him more. 

 

Mathias huffed a laugh and cleaned up her legs as best as he could with the blanket before slipping under both of the blankets and sheet that Emilia had on the bed. He threw the one he had used to clean up onto the ground, hearing the thud of the vibrator hitting the floor, and decided that he was too tired to do anything at the moment. They could get cleaned up later, for now they could sleep.

 

Bringing Emilia closer he kissed her forehead. “Thank you my Queen.”

 

Emilia kissed his chest, right where his heart was. “Your welcome my King.”

**Author's Note:**

> So little hc of mine is that since there is a lot of male nations and given the time periods aka the past when it was seen as unholy for gay's to get together, only when there was a female nations and a male nation making a union or otherwise joining there country's together did they marry. That was why Norway and denmark never married but in this au Iceland and Denmark did.this is also why Denmark calls Iceland his queen as he his the self proclaimeded king of Scandinavian so that makes her his queen. Also Iceland calls him king for obvious reasons. Also if anyone has a pairing they would like me to write they can tell me in the comments. I swear I don't bit.


End file.
